A Haven of Tranquility
by Lost in New York
Summary: It is Noelle's first Christmas.
1. The Sweet Drink of Gods

**A/N: Hi! Thank you for reviews of Prelude's last chapter and putting the story in favorites. Wow, that was really nice thing to do. Okay, I wrote this story awhile ago. I don't know why I haven't posted this earlier, but here it is. My very first (and last?) attempt to write a fluff story:D Thank you, Lily Moonlight for reading this silly piece and helping with grammar. Errors are so mine.**

**Spoilers: Somehow 5x24, but no mentions about 5x25 (at least not yet). **

**Rating: K+**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

**A Haven of Tranquility**

The Sweet Drink of Gods

Time has almost stopped. A day goes slow, hours are lazy, and minutes feel like eternity. He enjoys every second of it. He likes how he doesn't have to hurry anywhere. No dead bodies, no crime scenes, no mysteries, no running perps, nothing which could steal his thoughts, mind and time from the harmony he has found on the island. He can only be, and that is something new he has never before considered doing. It is all because of the woman in his life, and what he likes, _loves,_ the most is that he isn't alone. _She_ is with him.

---

The sun shines with its full glory on the blue sky and it is much brighter above the Aegean Sea than it is above New York City. The heat lingers everywhere, and it hums with the faint breaths of air. It radiates through the roof, walls, ventilation windows and terrace of a villa. Their hotel is the tenth and last in line in the hotel area at the top of the small town. The island has restaurants, cafes, churches, taverns, shops, boutiques and galleries, and the sea is 400 meters below. He isn't disappointed in the brochure's claims that the hotel enjoys the best views. They have their own villa and private terrace with views of the sea and volcano. He has seen the most beautiful dawns and sunsets over the sea. A haven of tranquility_, _they said in the travel agency when he had booked the trip and the villa with all the facilities. The views are spectacular, he agrees with that. But the most breath taking view is right in front of him as he looks at the woman beside him. He isn't disappointed at all.

---

She sleeps on her side on the bed, her right arm beneath the pillow as the left one rests on the curve of her waist and her curly hair is spilled out around her head. Her eyes are closed, long eyelashes resting on her cheeks, a small smile on her face, her breath deep and even, like she is dreaming. She looks relaxed, and he is quite sure there aren't any darkened thoughts clouding her mind. She looks happy. Her feet are tangled with the sheer sheet that covers half of the bed. The woman's tanned skin looks darker than it really is in contrast to the white sheets on the bed and his white shirt that she wears. He hasn't admitted to her, yet, but it sure looks better on her than him. He is better at showing his emotions with actions, for he feels a bit shy, always has, when feelings need to be revealed by words. But lately, he has improved on that, learning to say the words that matter the most. It all started from the last time they were in land of the ancient Gods.

Her ability to show emotions and affections toward him in such small gestures surprises him every time. The fact that she wants to be wrapped in his cloth, in his scent, makes him love her more. He feels humble for he has never imagined her to have such deep feelings toward him. It melts his heart; the heart which belongs to the woman whom he has always found beautiful and attractive, even though she has tried to hide behind her badge, gun, and those leather jackets which fill closets in their apartment in New York. She has proven to be as tough as any other detective, but she is more than just a friend and a colleague. He knows she doesn't want to be treated any other ways but as an equal partner, and that is what she had been to him. But he sees her differently nowadays.

Everything about her exhales pureness. It feels like she absorbs her energy and strength from the sun, and it is seen from her features as she looks like a goddess. He is almost sure she is part of something higher, something divine. Maybe she is. After all, she is from the land of ancient Gods. He isn't flush against her, but he can feel her warmth as he watches her at the other side of the bed. There has always been untamed and unseen chemistry between them, and that is how he has always known, deep inside his heart, that the woman would be in his life, one way or another. And as he studies her hand, even as his eyes scan those barely visible scars on her fingertips, he can't feel anything but touched and loved by how the single, golden band embellished by two glittering diamonds on her ring finger is the permanent and solemn promise to be the most important part of his life.

---

Another day in paradise started from the moment she had reached for his hand right outside the villa, smiling and asking his permission with her eyes. They had sparkled, competing with the rays of the sun. He had smiled back at her and covered her hand with his. _Yes, we are together_, he shared an unbroken connection with the woman. He had relished, still relishes, the sensation in his heart when bands of gold had hit together as he had laced fingers with her. Walking hand in hand was something he had done only few times with Claire, never with Peyton. His late wife had been nearly as reluctant as he had been to show affection in public places so it hadn't bothered them to walk side by side, only their arms brushing at times. But with _her_, walking hand in hand seems to be the most natural thing to do. At least here where there aren't prying gazes. Here he doesn't think twice if he wants to kiss her or pull her closer when they walk along the alleys of the island town. He doesn't want to be shy about holding her hand in New York City, but he is sure that will change for her presence brings forth his new, softer sides which he accounted to be hidden completely.

They had spent the whole day sunbathing. It was one of those things he never considered doing either. She had remembered to toss the sun tan lotion and towels in the bag, which had contained supplies of a picnic, before they had left from their villa and began to walk down the hills into a private shore. After spending the day under the sun, having a picnic, swimming in the lucid and sparkling water and walking along the waterline with her, hand in hand, his skin had slightly burned and felt tender even though she had spread the sun tan lotion more than once during the day. But when he had muffled her moans with his mouth, felt her trembling in his arms, and rocked them both into oblivion in those lazy, dreamy hours of afternoon, he had realized that it wasn't just his skin that had burned. The love she shared with him would flame inside his heart for the rest of his life.

---

He glances at the woman beside him and brushes few curls from her face before he places a soft kiss on her forehead. Yeah, he loves how it all has changed. She shifts a bit, always seeking comfort in his touch, but she doesn't wake up. He leaves her sleeping for she is still tired from the day at the beach. He walks out of the bedroom toward the kitchenette, passing their suitcases on the floor in the living room. The room and the small kitchenette are dim, and the ventilation windows are ajar. The door leading to the terrace and the windows in the living room have been covered with the sheer curtains to hold the heat outside, but now as the sun has began to fall slowly beyond the horizon, coloring the island with different shades of orange, he draws the curtains and opens the door to the terrace. He considers putting the air conditioning on, but he knows she will be cold, so he lets the faint breeze cool the villa.

---

He opens the door of the fridge and takes out a carton of nectar. The smell of the soft drink reminds him slightly of the perfume of her shampoo, the odor that lingers always on her pillow, always in his mind. He fills a glass with the soft drink made by fruit juice and drinks it with three large gulps. He needs more. He begins to refill the glass, but stops. He places the glass and nectar carton on the counter as he hears movement and senses her in the same room. He is very aware of her closeness and he closes his eyes just before he feels her lips on his jaw, just below his ear. She places her hand on his shoulder, letting it slide gently along his back.

"Hi." She purrs. Her breath graces his skin, and it is as sweet as the nectar still tickling in his mouth. He wants more.

"Hey." He turns around and leans against the sink. His gaze falls on hers and lingers seconds too long, but he has that permission to watch what is his own. "Did I wake you?"

She shakes her head, curls bouncing. She leans closer and smiles dreamily. "I'm thirsty."

His gaze lands on the glass on the kitchen counter, and he grins. Instead of handing the glass into her hand, he pulls her closer. Before she can say any word, as her thoughts and movements are still drowsy, he leans to kiss her. His lips are soft, _so soft_, but kisses are fervent. She can taste the nectar as he slides his tongue inside her mouth. She moans, and he deepens the kiss. Her hands slide up his back, traveling all the way to the nape of his neck.

"You have sand in your hair." She breathes against his mouth, exploring the man's hair.

His hands rest on her hips and she is flush against his body. He spins them around and pushes her against the kitchen counter. She can't hide the sudden flash of anticipation rushing through her. She gasps audibly as his mouth seeks its new target on her neck. She remembers and relishes the hours they spent on the private shore. With pleasure, again, she tilts her head allowing him a better access.

He loves the smell of her hair. Her curls tickle when he buries his face in the crook of her neck. He places small kisses along her neck down to her shoulder, tasting the saltiness of the sea on her skin with the tip of his tongue. She still has a sheer layer of sun tan lotion on her body as his hands find their way under the shirt. His hands rest awhile on her bikini pants before he slides his hands downwards to feel the curve of her butt. He gives a slight squeeze and a satisfied groan leaves his throat as he hears her moan. He pulls away before things get too pleasurable, leaving them both breathless.

There is a moment of silence as they just stand still, holding each other. Then she asks: "You think I could have my share of that nectar?"

He lifts his gaze to see her amused smile. He smirks and reaches for the glass. He places the rim of the glass on her lips and slopes the glass so she can drink.

"It's sweet." She licks her lips after few gulps.

"Just like you." He rumbles into her ear before he kisses her quickly. She blushes, casting her gaze away, but he grabs her chin gently.

"Are you blushing, Bonasera?" He rarely uses her former name anymore.

She rolls her eyes, giving his shoulder a light nudge. "Don't push it, Taylor."

He laughs, kisses her cheek before he pads toward the bedroom. "Drink the rest and come back to bed." He turns to peek over his shoulder and looks at her with the intensity which has been in his blue eyes since their relationship has become closer, intimate.

She can't say any coherent words, so she nods, and turns her head away to hide her crimson blushing. She takes a shaky breath, trying to calm her heart beats, but she knows when he is close to her, when he looks at her and asks her to come back to bed she can't shake the heat effects in her body. Her stomach flips in excitement, her breath catches in her throat, her legs feel shaky and her heart beats faster, not to mention the pleasurable waves in her body and the thoughts in her head. She wonders if there are physical symptoms of falling, no, _being,_ madly in love, because she sure has them all. The blue eyed man has a firm hold on her heart and she knows there isn't the slightest chance to get hurt by him. Her bad luck with men has stopped, finally. She can't believe that the right one has been by her side all those years.

---

Her gaze lands on her wedding ring, and the two rocks embellishing it. She thinks about how soon a third rock could be added into her ring for she is certain and positive of the signs and indications of the new, growing life inside her body, and it only intensifies the symptoms of being in love even more.

She fills the glass with the nectar, a small smile on her lips, and drinks it all before she places the glass back on the counter. She puts the carton back in the fridge and cool air hits her skin. But she is sure the sudden cool air isn't what causes her shivers. The man's voice is a deep rumble through the air between them.

"Are you coming?"

She turns around, leaning against the fridge's door, and finds him standing by the door. She has no idea how long he has stared at her. He grins, his blue eyes bright. She walks closer, and he just can't stop staring at the sway of her hips.

Her voice is smoky when she leans to whisper in his ear and places her hands on his shoulders. "It's our honeymoon, Mac. We have all night long…" She pulls away to see the flash of desire in his eyes.

He wraps his arms around her waist and leans down. His lips skim against hers. "Love you."

"Love you, too." Her kisses are gentle, but there is certain possessiveness in her touch. He doesn't mind how she seems to control everything about him, even his heartbeats. He doesn't mind how she has changed it all. When he stands there in the door frame, holding his wife in his arms, arms wrapped around each other's waists, foreheads pressed together, his mind registers her words, her presence, and he understands.

The island isn't the only haven of tranquility.

He holds one of his own now.

**TBC**

**

* * *

Too much fluff?:D Too sappy? I just realized that the story is mostly written in Mac's point of view. Hope I did justice to him. Thanks for reading! Oh, the island is real. ****Feedback is always welcome. **


	2. Kallistë

**A/N: I'm so aware of the delay in update(s), sorry… Thank you so much for reviewing, adding this story to alerts and favorites! Really, that's so sweet, thank you again! This chapter is a bit longer than the first one, and I really hope you stick with it. **

**Lily Moonlight, thank you for reading this through! Errors are so mine. **

**Spoilers: Somehow 5x24-5x25.**

**Rating: T**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

**A Haven of Tranquility**

Kallistë

She stirs from a deep sleep and smiles dreamily. She moves a bit to feel him sleeping on his side, his head resting on a pillow behind her. She tucks the sheet over their bodies, but she isn't cold, not at all. His hand is around her slightly rounded waist, and she loves being so secure. She hasn't always felt so loved and cherished but she doesn't want to recall it. That part of her life is in her past, and that is how she wants the vivid memories to be. She still has visible evidences, faint scars telling about the battle of life and death. There is no need to ponder what ifs because it's much better to live in the moment. No one knows what the future brings. So much can be lost in seconds. They both have witnessed losses. She closes her eyes as she feels tears burning behind her eyelids. She misses her friend who walks in the palace of winds. She listens to the silence of the night, only from time to time, she hears birds cheeping in the trees outside their villa. The deep and salty ocean air carries her back into the waves of dreams.

---

Again, she is awake. This time it's because she hears louder cheeping of birds, joyful good morning wishes in the language her mother spoke, the buzz of scooters, far distance horns of the cruise ships harboring. At that moment the island is awaken by its own folk, tourists from other counties, birds celebrating the new, sprightly dawn. The sounds are so different compared to the never sleeping city; she had never been awoken by the song of birds. She moves, her intention to sit up, but he tightens his hold snuggling closer. Her back is against his chest, and his warm breaths sweep across her neck.

"It's too early." She hears him mumbling in his sleeps, and he presses his lips on her shoulder blade his stubble gracing delicately her skin.

She just can't believe _he_ would say something like that. The man is, well _was_ a legend of insomnia. He is so different nowadays. He _sleeps_ and _snuggles. _She lies still for a moment, absorbs his warmth and can't ignore the way his breathing hits against her skin. It sends shivers from her head to toes. It's a very welcome feeling, and a sinful smile plays on her face. He is flush against her, spooning her. She feels suddenly hot recalling their love making earlier on that evening. As much as she wants to wake him up, literally, she holds her breath and lifts his hand carefully. He doesn't protest this time, so she slips out of his embrace. She sits at the edge of the bed. She glances over her bare shoulder and witnesses him still sleeping. Her gaze sweeps across his naked upper body, and she can't stop the anticipation rushing through her seeing his still muscled chest and arms. Her eyes lock on the scar on his chest, and she swallows hard. So much could have been lost in seconds… She lets out a shaky breath as the affection is almost too much. It matters the most that _he_ is with her, and the thought of their baby that is cocooned in her belly warms her heart more than she ever imagined.

---

She reaches for her night dress which is under her pillow. The shirt and her bikini pants she wore the evening before lie somewhere on the floor by the doorway. She grabs a new pair of her bikini pants on the dresser and dresses quickly. She tiptoes her way through the living room of the villa. She sneaks outside the room and breaths the fresh air of the early, sunny morning. She closes the door silently and walks past the lounge chairs under the sun block. The sun is covered with a sheer blanket of clouds, but she can feel the warm of the air.

Yes, warmth and love are permanent in their lives nowadays. Maybe coming back for the first time from Greece was some kind of breaking point for them both. She recalls all the changes after the reading of coffee grounds; his hand on her lower back inevitably, his lingering gazes, her kisses on his cheeks more often, sudden closeness, long lasting dinners and conversations in the evenings, his insistence on driving her home on rainy days...

They never really discussed their changed behaviors. It was the most natural thing to do, to be close friends and finally more than friends. She recollects one late night dinner and walk back to her apartment when the last warm winds of August had whispered in trees and the darkened clouds had been a warning of the upcoming storm. He had pulled her under a roofed doorway of her apartment building just before the downpour had hit the city. They had stood there and watched the rain. The gush of the rain had filled the street, surrounding them completely. Their sudden proximity had been very flaming between them, almost like the unexpected lightning which followed the downpour, but they had shared other kind of electricity. She can still feel the sparkle on her skin when she recalls how he had looked at her.

She remembers looking into his blue eyes as he captured her face between his palms, his thumb brushing along the line of her lower lip. She had shivered at the sudden, so intimate touch, but it had felt good. _So good._ She hadn't been able to stop his name escaping from her lips in a way she was sure he hadn't heard before. It had given him all permission to go further. His look had been deep as he had locked his eyes with hers, the connection exploring and untamed. His hands had slid along her neck onto her shoulders down along her arms until they had finally found her waist. Of course, they had been close, hugged many times, but he had never before touched her like that. She remembers her leather jacket and a blouse being a bit rucked up on her waist, the touch of his palms on her bare skin burning just above the waistband of her trousers. He had pushed her gently against the brick wall, shielding her body from the wind and rain before his lips had finally met hers. It had been a soft, first kiss, tentative even and it had continued when she had drawn him closer and melted into his arms.

---

Now she hears distant voices from the hotel's open-air lounge as she watches the rising sun. She has seen dawns. Those are memorable. But what she doesn't ever want to forget is the night, snow whitening and blanketing the city, when they babysat his godchild together. It was just one thing amongst their other usual routines that they had chanced to do.

_Lucy's tiny head rested against Stella's shoulder_ _after she had been bottle fed. She grabbed a small blanket from the back of the sofa to cover her shoulder in the case she would throw up. She rocked her gently pacing slowly back and forth in front of Mac in the Messer's living room, trying to burp the baby. _

"_This is the hardest thing to do." She stated._

"_Can I?" Mac asked. _

_She stopped and thought about it for a second. "Have you done this before?" _

"_Yeah. Few times." He said truthfully. She gave Lucy into his arms. He positioned her on his shoulder. "I have babysat before."_

"_Oh?"_

"_Don't' try to hide your shock." He chuckled at her surprised look. "My sister has a boy, he is fifteen now, but when he was a kid, we… uh… Claire and I used to babysit him."_

"_I'll bet you gave Claire the hardest work to do." She teased him. "You just teach him how to read a suspect's Miranda rights, didn't you?" _

"_Guilty as charged." He smirked, rocking Lucy. The baby gave a small burp, and he couldn't help but smile. "Who did the hardest job this time, Stell?" _

_She glared at him but couldn't hide her smile as he gave Lucy into her arms. "You are so adorable." She supported her bottom with one hand. Her tiny body jerked with a muffled cry as she buried her head in her neck. She soothed the infant's back with her other hand, and Lucy's eyes began to shut._ _She headed into the bedroom after Lucy had fallen asleep. She placed the baby in the crib, tucked her under a soft blanket, making sure she was okay before she turned to leave the room. _

_-_

_Leaving the Messer's apartment, after the parents got home, Mac drove her home. They reached the driveway she lived by. She unlocked her seatbelt, leaned over the hand break and kissed him softly. _

"_Late night coffee?" _

"_Yes." He mumbled against her lips._

_Snow cracked under their steps as they walked across the pavement. Cold wind bit their faces, snowflakes floating around them on their way inside her apartment building._ _It wasn't long after they were inside her warm and cozy apartment and settled on the sofa. She leaned against him, her back against his chest. His one arm rested on the back rest of the sofa as his other arm was wrapped around her waist, his fingertips brushing her skin just below the hem of her shirt, and his face pressed against her hair. They had fallen into a comfortable silence after enjoying their late night coffee. He broke it by asking: "What are you going to do at Christmas?" _

"_I think I'll stay here at home." She pondered for a moment. "Have you plans?"_

"_Actually yes." He said. _

_She asked arching her brown. "Really?"_

"_Yeah, and I hope you could be a part of it."_

"_I swear to God if you are planning to stay at work on Christmas Eve—" _

"_No, Stell. That's not my plan." He murmured against her hair. "I thought if we traveled to Chicago." _

"_You- You want me to come with you?" She was completely surprised by his suggestion. Before she could think the choice of her words, he let out a small chuckle and trailed small kisses along the side of her neck._ _He began slowly to unbutton her shirt and guided them both on an unexplored level of their relationship. "You don't know how much."_

_Her lips smirked, heat suddenly waving in her body, and she felt his breaths sweeping across her skin._ _His fingers fumbled with one button after another. _

"_I call that a sexual harassment, detective Taylor."_

_His voice was guttural rasp. "Tell me to stop, and I will."_

_Her_ _chest heaved with anticipation, and she remained silent. Satisfied by her nonverbal agreement_ _he bantered in her ear. "So would you?"_

"_Would I what?" _

"_Come with me." He slid his other hand into her hair tilting her head a bit backwards. "First in the bedroom." He placed_ _a kiss on the corner of her mouth, making her moan softly, and her lips parted. Not kissing her yet, he pulled away to look to her eyes, and they said everything there. Agonizingly, his lips brushed against hers as he finished unbuttoning her shirt. They welcomed the fire, both owning, demanding but very much loving._

She definitely doesn't forget that night.

_And then, on Christmas holiday to Chicago._

She should have guessed he had the color of his mother's eyes.

---

She hadn't expected it, the proposal, to happen anytime for he had been married once. Maybe still would have been if 911 hadn't happened. The downfall that had changed so many lives, their both, too. They were, still are of course, comfortable with each other's though they have had their struggles, just like any other couple, between the hours of work and being together. Being with him without any legal commitment would have been enough for her. But apparently he hadn't thought the same way. He had wanted more.

_After running his usual morning jog he came home before she had even waked up. It was their day off, almost three months after moving together, a morning of an early May. He headed into the kitchen, placed a bag of_ _fresh, lemon flavor, baked muffins on the kitchen counter and loaded the coffee machine before he_ _made his way into the bathroom._

_She was woken by the sound of spray of water and the delicious smell of fresh poured coffee lingering in the air. Rays of the sun lightened their apartment through the blinds as she crawled up from the bed, her hair tangled. She made her way into the kitchen seeing the bag of muffins he remembered buying. She smiled walking down the hallway into the bathroom. She closed the door silently and tossed her tank top and a pair of pajama pants on the floor stepping into the bath_ _behind the shower curtain. The warm spray of water hit her skin, too, as she wrapped her arms around his waist._

"_Morning." She placed a soft kiss on his shoulder blade and inhaled the scent of the shower gel he used._

"_Good morning to you." He flipped them carefully around so she stood under the shower._

"_Thank you for the muffins." She smiled at him. _

"_You're welcome." He brushed her wet hair away from her face and slid his hands along her back. "You know what day it is?"_

"_Yes, I do." She grinned at him and placed her hands around his neck. "We should have more days off together."_

"_You need to talk with your boss."_

"_I think I have my ways with you."_ _She bantered._

"_You are always so good at making deals."_ _He leaned down to kiss her neck. "Turn around, babe. Let me wash your hair." _

"_Later." _

_She was given a confused, almost hurt look but she soothed him by purring against his wet skin: "Let me wash you." _

"_Done it already—" He protested, but she silenced him by stepping flush against him, and the curves of her body caught fully his attention. _

"_Oh I know, just let me please you." She breathed."Babe."_

_A wide smirk spread on his face as she slid her hands down, down and down... _

_-_

_He leaned against the kitchen counter, a towel wrapped around his waist, his arms across his chest feeling more than relaxed and satisfied. He couldn't hide his grin as she walked past him into the kitchen wearing a robe and knotting the belt of it. _

"_I thought I said 'let me please you'. Not the other way around." She failed, too, hiding her smug smile. She caught his gaze. "And stop staring at me."_

"_You look so good after co—"_

"_Mac!" A heavy blush rose on her cheeks. She welcomed the cool air of the fridge soothing her skin, but it didn't easy her blushing. _

"_I swear, I'm not staring at you. Just admiring."_

_She sighed deeply, took a carton of milk out of the fridge and added a small amount of milk into her coffee._ _She peeked over her shoulder witnessing his gaze still lingering on her body. _

"_Could you give me a muffin, please?"_

_She heard him opening the paper bag, taking an item out of it. _

_The smell of fresh baked muffins filled the air, and she turned around. "God, they smell deli—"_

_She stopped short her eyes widening. She stammered. "T- That's not a muffin."_

"_No, it isn't." He held a blue box of Tiffany's, the place she could recognize even from the moon, on his palm. "Do you remember what day it is?"_

_It wasn't her birthday, it wasn't even his. She really couldn't think coherently. "O- Our day off together?"_

_Smiling, he stepped closer, placed the box on the kitchen counter and cupped her face with his hands. "Precisely a year ago, when you left to go to Greece..."_

_She gasped at the realization. _

"_I didn't understand how I felt until you were miles away from me…" _

_She bowed her head, partly shamed because she knew in what kind of troubles he could have faced due to her personal mission to gain justice, but mostly because she knew exactly what he would ask and that she never believed to happen. He stroked the side of her face guessing her mind process. He continued his voice softer than ever before. "I was so worried, Stell."_

_Tears began to flow down her cheeks. _

_His voice was a deep and steady. "Stell, you are the woman of my life." He pressed his lips against her forehead. "I love you, care about you, and always will."_

"_Mac…"_

_He tilted her head to see her eyes._ _"I love you. Marry me."_

_He didn't need to wait long for her respond._

"_Yes." Her body molded to his. "Of course I'll marry you."_

She grins almost sheepishly when she admires her golden band.

---

Their wedding had been small and private, just like they both had wanted. Nothing too fancy, but she can't forget how much work it took to organize even a small wedding. She would have wanted to do the same thing that Lindsay and Danny did, but he had insisted on having a small ceremony with close friends. So she had agreed, and doesn't regret it. She hadn't wanted to wear any traditional wedding dress but when she had found the simple ivory, v-back satin gown with sweep train, the bodice gathered and the Empire waist accented with silver beading she just had known that was hers. She hadn't been able to hide her grin when she had seen Mac, the man in the black suit with the white shirt and the matching colored tie with the beading of her dress, waiting for her at the other end of the aisle. It is said that the bridal bouquet should represent the bride's personality, but she hadn't wanted the flowers represent only her. So she had chosen flowers, delphiniums and white roses, to her bridal bouquet.

Six people, Don, Lucy with her parents, the priest, were in the church to witness their wows, and others were invited directly to the party place. Petals of white roses had been scattered on her path through the rows of seating, and she finally reached her destiny. Before she settled next to Mac in front of the priest, Mrs. Taylor rose from her seat and welcomed her to their family by kissing her gently on her cheek. Another pair of blue eyes twinkled in joy and happiness as she still had enough strength to travel from the windy city to witness her son's wedding.

_The priest began: "Friends, we have been invited here today to share with Mac and Stella a very important moment in their lives. In the years they have been together as colleagues and friends. Their love and understanding of each other has grown and deepened, and now they have decided to live their lives together as husband and wife…"_

_Their fingers entwined as they listened to the words of marriage._

"_Marriage is the act of faith and personal commitment as well as moral and physical union between parties. Marriage has been described as the best and most important relationship that can exist between two human beings..." _

_The quotation from the Bible was read._

"_If I speak in the tongues of men and of angels, but have not love, I am only a resounding gong or a clanging cymbal. If I have the gift of prophecy and can fathom all mysteries and all knowledge, and if I have a faith that can move mountains, but have not love, I am nothing..."_

_In that blessed moment she realized what those words really meant, what they truly held inside._

"_Love is patient, love is kind. It does not envy, it does not boast, it is not proud. It is not rude, it is not self-seeking, it is not easily angered, it keeps no record of wrongs..."_

_Then, she felt him squeezing her hand gently, letting her know he had understood the depth of the message, too. _

"…_When I became a man, I put childish ways behind me. Now we see but a poor reflection as in a mirror; then we shall see face to face. Now I know in part; then I shall know fully, even as I am fully known._ _And now these three remain: faith, hope and love. But the greatest of these is love."_

_And they faced the devotion together._

_-_

"_May these rings be blessed as the symbols of the affectionate unity." _

"_I Mac, take you Stella to be my wife, my partner in life and my one true love. I will cherish our union and love you more each day than I did the day before…" _

"_I Stella, take you Mac to be my husband, my partner in life and my one true love. I will trust you and respect you, laugh with you and cry with you, loving you faithfully through good times and bad, regardless of the obstacles we may face together..." _

"_I give you my hand, my heart, and my love, from this day forward for as long as we both shall live. This ring is a sign of my love and faithfulness." He lowered his voice so she only heard him. _

"_With kindness, unselfishness and trust, I will work by your side to create a wonderful life together. I give you this ring to wear with love and joy. As a ring has no end, neither shall my love for you." Smile shone from her face. _

"_By the power vested in me by the State of New York I now pronounce you husband and wife. You may kiss the bride." _

_Before he pressed gently his lips against hers, he mouthed 'I love you.' _

"_I present to you Mr. and Mrs. Taylor…"_

She smiles through her tears. "_We_ love you more than you know."

---

She places her hands on her lower abdomen and she just can't stop her smile forming. She had always felt she had missed some part of her life but she has it now – a family. She had thought it had been the stress of the wedding that had caused her to miss her three periods, but it definitely isn't the stress as there are four missed periods now. And the two lines in the pregnancy tests confirm her doubts. She soothes her tummy over her silken night dress. She knows her body too well; the small growth of her belly and changes in her body. She is more tired but she is glad that the nausea hadn't been as strong as she expected it to be. She wonders if he hunches something. He should know something because he had paid quite a lot attention to her body. He sees the small pieces, maybe totally missing the whole picture, she chuckles. He always notices everything, even when it comes to her shopping or every woman's dilemma of what to wear at work.

He was, _still is_, practically her boss, but that will change soon. She will be on her maternity leave and maybe after that she considers having just a day job at the university. She had liked giving lessons, teaching and telling about different kind of techniques they had used at work. She admits she would miss her job as a crime scene investigator, but they just couldn't do the hours of work after the birth of the baby. She doesn't want to be old fashioned and think that a woman's place is home with children, cleaning and taking care of household but she can't bear the thought of taking the small infant to day care after her maternity leave would be over. She is sure they are able to adjust to the situation financially her being home with their firstborn. It's just her thoughts, but she knows how fast the months run to her due date. Things need to be taken care of, but she wants to plan their future with him, too.

---

There is a view down the hotel's open-air lounge, and she sees hotel's visitors swimming in the pool. Another lazy day is on its way. It has been so lovely on the island, and she can't believe how much time he put to find this place. It's another world completely, and she loves every moment she has with him. She lets her gaze wander from the torques water of the pool over the dark sea and the volcano. It has been silent many, many years and she hopes is will be lifeless. By some theories the last and largest volcanic eruption might have collapsed an ancient civilization thousands of years ago. It is probably one of the biggest, unrevealed secrets of the mankind, and only God knows what is buried in the bed of the sea.

Some truths will never come into daylight, she sure knows that. She wishes to know her roots and heritage for that knowledge she would have wanted to carry to their baby. The man she considered as her guardian angel stole _her_ truths, and that is still hard to accept. She is grateful, though, knowing the history, the tales and stories which are as old as the volcano deep in the ocean. At least she carries some parts of her mother's land in her heart. She lets the warm breaths of air sooth her mind, drying her tears. The eternal life wraps her into a warm embrace. The light shines and powers her rays bouncing off her skin. The haziness of the night vanishes while the sun rises on the sky that covers the Aegean Sea.

---

He is about to call her name but closes his mouth abruptly as he reaches the doorway facing the brightness. The sun forces him to flicker his eyes. It brightens the color of her night dress the mild wind waving the hem of it, making the dress look like a white flame. Her tanned skin glows. The sun gilds her hair which falls along her shoulders. She seems to bloom, and the vision takes his breath away. Little by little, his eyes adjust to the divine beauty, shine what is in front of him and above the sky. He sees her tilting her head toward the sun and admires his wife bathing under the eternal life. As much as he wants to touch her he allows her to have the moment alone. He turns around and pads his way toward the bedroom. Smiling, he rests on the bed and closes his eyes. _She_ is Kallistë, he dreams and falls into tranquility, the most beautiful one.

**TBC**

**

* * *

FYI, I took the liberty to use some elements of the wedding ceremonies and wows I googled. I only did it because my English isn't **_**that**_** good and needed some help. No harm done, right? The lines of the quotation from the Bible are 1 Corinthians 13:1-13. Thanks for reading! Blame my real life if this chapter was too sappy:D Feedback is always welcome. **


	3. The Sweet Food of Gods

**A/N: Sorry for the delay. It took some time for me to figure out the last chapter. It is written now, and there will be the reason for why this story is written. Thanks for the reviews and adding this piece of work in favorites! The feedback is always welcome:) Thank you Lily for reading this and spotting the mistakes! Errors are so mine.  
**

**Rating: T (There is more than kissing in this chapter:P)**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

**A Haven of Tranquility**

The Sweet Food of Gods

She doesn't know how long she has stood in the terrace. Time passes so slowly, yet so fast. Screams and laughs from the swimming pool and other area of the hotel startle her back from her thoughts. She feels she has got some sense of serenity. She breathes deeply the fresh air of the new day before walking inside the villa. The light breath of air tickles her face through the ventilation window while she loads the coffee machine in the kitchen. She knows she can't drink so much coffee due to her pregnancy but the cup of morning coffee is the only load of caffeine she allows herself.

While waiting for the coffee to be ready, she eats the Assyrtiko white grapes from the bowl which is right beside the coffee machine on the kitchen counter. She just loves the taste of the grapes; sweet with a hint of citrus mixing with honey tasting flavor. The citrus flavor reminds her of the muffins he had remembered buying on the day he proposed. She thinks it's a silly coincidence that she had begun to prefer the lemon flavor. She ponders if it's all because of the muffins, but she can't help but think, too, that maybe it's the baby bossing her body and ordering what to eat. Like that would be any surprise, it's _their_ baby after all, she chuckles.

She pours a cup of coffee and ads some milk into the steaming liquid. This is what she likes; to enjoy the first cup of coffee slowly, tasting every flavor of the drink. She finishes her coffee and places the cup on the kitchen counter, frowning a bit. Then, she holds the bowl of grapes in her hand and strolls into the darkened bedroom of their villa.

---

"Mac, it's time to wake up."

She sits at the side of the bed, settles the bowl on her lap and runs her hand through his hair. She places a soft kiss on his jaw and feels the stubble against her lips.

"Hmm..." He begins to drift from his dream back to his reality. He feels the touch of her fingers when she slides them along his jaw.

"Wake up."

"What is it?" He yawns and is drawn to feel her warmth. He settles on his back, turns his head and searches her gaze because he caught the hint of impatience in her voice. He places her hand on her thigh and soothes her skin. "You okay?"

"I'm fine, Mac. Why wouldn't I be?"

The last remnants of his sleep vanish. Her words are little too breathy. He remembers seeing her earlier that morning at the terrace, and he hunches that there is more to come than 'I'm fine.' He looks up at her face trying to figure out what goes on in his wife's head. "I just thought..." He witnesses a small smile playing on her face as she tries to give him the best reassurance. He continues. "Is there something bothering you?"

Her hair falls over her shoulders when she shakes her head. She eats one grape and swallows. "No, Mac. I'm fine... I'm..." She lets out a deep sigh. "...fine."

Hearing the nervousness tone in her voice, he looks at his wife. "Maybe this wasn't a good idea."

"What?" She chews another grape.

"Coming back to here."

"Huh?" Her eyes meet his. "What?"

He covers her hand with his. "The last time we were here was hard for you and I know what you come looking for… And I am sorry what happened to your mother and professor P..." He keeps a little break before he speaks quietly. "I just can't help but wonder if being here, in Greece, again brings bad memories."

The mention of her mother brings tears into her eyes, but she is more worried about his concern that she wouldn't be happy with him. She lets out a shaky breath. "You can't possibly think that being here with you could cause any bad memories?"

He is about to answer his worry, but she doesn't let him as she continues. "There are things which are hard to accept I admit that." She wipes away her tears, trying not to be so emotional. "But it matters so much to me that you are with me. You know that right?"

He nods accepting her words. But she isn't done.

"And that... I... that... I... that..." She bows her head and lets out another shaky breath.

"What is it?" He moves into a sitting position and watches her struggle. He cups the side of her face with his hand. His thumb brushes her falling tears. "Hey?"

She looks at him. "That we are a family now."

There is more meaning beyond her words, but he doesn't catch the message.

"Of course we are." He shares the truth with her. "I think we've always been."

_And we always will be,_ she is about to say but he captures her mind and body by kissing her. And she does nothing more than fall into the moment with him.

---

"So what's the thing with those?" After paying attention to his wife lips, he chuckles and nods toward the bowl of grapes in her lap. He rests on his back again, one arm beneath the pillow and another on her thigh.

"I don't know, just wanted something sweet." She shrugs her shoulders, chewing a mouthful of grapes. "Besides, I'm hungry."

He lets his gaze wander on her body, stopping to admire the low cleavage of the dress which gives the perfect view of her breasts. He is quite sure she has gained weight more since the spring. It may be only couple of pounds, but it's just enough for him to notice, and of course feel, the difference. He doesn't comment her slight gaining weight, oh God no, because recalling her stress and fear of not fitting into her wedding dress he doesn't want to start the third world war. He sure likes her looking so 'healthy', but he doesn't say that word either knowing that by the complex form of women's logic the word is same as over-weight. That's just something he is sure he will never understand, and he accepts as the head of the crime lab that there will be always some unsolved mysteries. Curvy, he thinks. Yeah, she is curvy...

"I can hear that, you know." She chews a grape.

"What?" Her words bring him back to earth.

"Your mind racing again." She chuckles. "What are you thinking?"

He smirks only, but continues after seeing her you-better-tell-me-now glare. "Well, you just..." He soothes the soft skin of her thigh. "...look beautiful."

"Thank you."

He watches her eating the grapes."Seriously, we can go and grab lunch."

She laughs. "I'm not _that_ hungry. At least not anymore." She looks at the bowl, and there is only handful of fruits left.

"Lemme taste." He rumbles.

She leans over him, her eyes fixed on his lips, and commands: "Close your eyes, then."

"Stell..." There is a certain, playful, warning in his voice.

She feels this nervous and taunting flip inside her, and she purrs. "Just do it."

---

She waits until she sees him closing his eyes. She takes a grape from the bowl. She places the fruit between his lips after sliding it along the edges of his mouth and leans closer. Their lips brush before she bites the grape, and their lips connect properly. She can't stop the gush of the fruit slipping along their mouths. She feels him tightening his touch on her thigh when the tip of her tongue catches the single juice drop sliding along his jaw. He groans against her lips.

"You don't play fair, woman." An amused smile forms on his lips when he chews the fruit.

"Take it like a real marine." She repeats her actions with another grape and after chewing the fruit, they are again paying more and more attention to each other's lips.

"We should do this more often." He rumbles after she places the empty bowl on the floor.

"What?"

"You feeding me grapes."

She places her palms at both sides of his head and leans to kiss him. Her hair curtains their faces. She pulls away grinning, and it's his time to ask what.

"Well, if you were a god I would feed you grapes for the rest of your eternal life."

His smile is smug now. "You don't consider me as a god? I must have heard wrongly last night..."

She opens her mouth, but closes it. This time his words get her completely off guard, and she blushes and presses her face against his chest, laughing. He finds it adoring. It isn't really hard for him to pull her over his body. When she lands on his other side, she laughs even more. She tries to catch her breath suddenly remembering: "Oh, the coffee is ready!"

"It can wait." He rolls on his other side. He stretches his arm, and she rests her head on it.

"What happened to my husband?" She lies on her back and tilts her head toward him.

"He fell in love." He murmurs in her ear. "Besides, _gods_ don't drink coffee."

"Really?" She chuckles.

"It's all about nectar and grapes. I like the diet."

"You couldn't survive without coffee for the rest of your life."

"I don't need coffee. Love addicts me more, and I have my goddess here."

Her laugh is deep. "Your goddess?"

"Believe me, _you_ are." He tightens his hold on her. "The woman in my life. It was read in the coffee grounds."

As she thinks about it now, yeah, that totally was their breaking point. She asks: "What else was read from the coffee grounds?"

He pulls her closer and rests his hand casually on her abdomen.

"You tell me."

---

The fabric of her night dress is slightly cool, smooth under his palm. It feels nice, but he wants to feel the warmth of her skin. He slides his hand along her thigh under her dress as she presses her heels against the mattress. She needs to have something steadiness because the way he touches her makes her feel like she is falling, and the velvet of his blue eyes causes shivers to ripple over her spine.

"Mac..."

He can feel her trembling and the way she looks at him tells him more than thousand words. The dress is up on her waist covering her breasts. She guesses his intention to slide his hand upwards, and she lets him. She shivers when his hand cups her breast and she can't do anything but to arch toward his touch when he massages her soft flesh. She says his name again to let him know what he is doing to her.

"I don't know what this honeymoon does to us but I could swear your breasts have become bigger." He murmurs against the skin above the cleavage of her night dress, rubbing her breast.

"Uhmm…" She bites her lower lip to stop her moan which his words and touches cause. She wants it as badly as he, too, but she doesn't let them fall into the moment. She covers his hand with her own and inches his hand on her slightly swollen belly. She smiles at him as he takes the hint and begins to caress her bronze glowing skin delicately just above the waistband of her bikini pants. She enjoys the motion of his hand on her abdomen. She wonders if the fetus senses that, too. The thought causes her almost to cry because her heart is suddenly filled with the amount of love she never considered having, and she swallows her tears. She sighs deeply to let him know that she is comfortable. He smiles seeing her relax, and it feels so good to touch her. He slowly soothes her belly back and forth, paying more attention to her abdomen.

"You like that?"

"Yes…"

He lets his hand rest over the fruit of the womb as he puckers his brows into a deep thought. She knows exactly where to place her hands. She gives a soft squeeze on his hand, and the golden bands slightly grace. She tilts her head, and their gazes meet. She feels him shivering, and she shivers, too.

The question is written all over his face, she can tell.

_Are you...?_ His heart flutters in his chest.

The truth is readable in the depths of her emerald eyes, he realizes. Her voice is barely a whisper, still very much audible for him to hear, when she casts them both into another haven.

"And I'm sure the baby likes it, too."

**TBC**

**

* * *

Thanks for reading! I would love to know what you thought about this, so please, drop a comment:) And this time, I'm not sorry for the fluff:P **


	4. Nani Nani

**A/N: Thank you so much for the lovely reviews and adding the story to favorites! Here is the fourth chapter, one more after this. Some adult stuff was written, but nothing too graphic. Mac and Stella are on their honeymoon;D **

**Lily, thank you for reading this chapter and all the help. Mistakes are all mine.**

**Rating: T**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing. **

**A Haven of Tranquility **

Nani Nani

_I'm sure the baby likes it, too._

The baby?

_We are a family now._

_Of course, Stell. I think we've always been._

"Mac?" There is a slight panic in her voice as she waits for him to say something.

"The baby?" He says it raspy and maybe too roughly, because he can tell and feel how she shivers and her eyes widen.

"Yeah… I'm pregnant." She purses her lip.

"Pregnant?" He repeats her words as if he has lost his own.

"Yes." She admits slowly. She cups his cheek with her hand, her touch trembling. "We are having a baby, Mac."

He looks at his wife for a long solemn moment. It's a short moment really, but lots of memories go on in his head during the past seconds. He sees his life running like a black and white picture, the bits and pieces of his journey flashing, the past and future connecting eventually. He sees his day in the army, not all so mighty and glorious. He remembers the respect in his father's eyes and the sorrow of his death. He sees himself walking into crime scenes alone and with colleagues. He remembers the day he met Claire, the day they married, and the day she died. He will never forget the feeling when nothing really mattered, when there wasn't life in the air he breathed, when there weren't any reasons for him to go on, when the darkness nearly consumed him.

But somehow he did it, lived and survived despite the pain.

_She_ helped him through the darkness. She made him live and breathe again. She carried his sorrow when he couldn't. Small steps were taken with the invisible guidance over him and the comfort he was given. She never questioned, she never asked anything back…

Although she lies beside him on the bed she appears into his sight differently as the memories pass by from the day they met to the moment they kissed. He smiles at the memory of her wanting those citron lemon flavored muffins in the morning of an early May. She wore the robe, trying to hide her blushing due to his innocent teasing and the twirl of emotions in her eyes during his proposal. And then she walks, wearing her ivory wedding dress, toward him at the aisle.

The blue crystallizes in his eyes, and the pressure of affection tightens in his chest.

_We are having a baby. _

He has a vision of her holding their baby, and love washes over him. He swallows and blinks, but isn't embarrassed at all how tears form in his eyes.

Who can deny the tears of happiness?

"Mac…" He hears how her voice hitches, and her thumb catches his falling tears.

Love isn't enough to describe what he feels for her, but knowing how short and full of unexpected happenings this life is, he says it. "I love you."

The joy is shared, and they simply kiss, sealing their future. She rolls on her side, melting into his touch. He slides his hand on her back pulling her flush against him and holds her. His hand doesn't leave its best home, her belly when he whispers. "I love _you_."

---

It all feels so absurd, he ponders while she rest in his arms. All will change; not only her life, but his, too. He is going to be a father. He waits to wake up at any minute, but it isn't his dream. He casts his eyes on the woman, and he can't help but smile. Her eyes are closed and her lips are slightly parted, her soft breaths sweeping against his skin. It's like every day on the island when they lie on the bed and he admires her beauty. Yes, he sees her so differently nowadays. Not as his wife, but also as the mother of his child. He kisses her gently, catching the sweet taste of grapes on her lips. She stirs a bit, clearly drifting back into awareness. His touches have more tenderness than ever before. Her eyes flicker open as he brushes a few curls on the back of her ear. She smiles dreamily and sighs.

"Tired?" He asks.

"Hmm… The coffee must be cold already." She frowns, remembering.

"It's okay, Stell." His fingers tangle into her curly hair, and he presses his lips against her forehead. "I don't care about the coffee right now."

"Okay."

They fall into silence again, but he breaks it requiring with a calm voice.

"How long have you known?"

"Maybe a month for sure." She replies hesitatingly.

"Why didn't you tell me earlier?" There is the tiniest hint of hurt in his voice, but he isn't angry at her. He just wants to know.

"I'm sorry." She bits her lower lip. "I thought it was the stress of the wedding... And I just wanted to be sure…" She continues hesitatingly. "I didn't how to tell you. I didn't know how you would—"

"React?"

"Yeah." She admits quietly. "I mean, we never discussed about having babies, and—"

"Stell." His lips form into a smile against her forehead.

She melts further into him, closing her eyes again. "Yeah?"

"You know how lucky I am having_ both of you_ in my life?"

And with those words she doesn't need any other proofs to know how he feels. She can't stop tears forming into her eyes. She nods, letting him know she heard his words. She feels his thumb wiping away the moisture over her cheeks. He knows she has a good reason to feel this loved, and he can't feel anything but oblige and humble. He knows her history, so it means more than the life itself to have him beside her and a growing life inside her.

"S'agapo." She whispers.

He smiles knowing what she says and moves his position. He still lies on his side, but his head rests on her chest. She looks down at him, caresses his neck and slides her hand along his shoulder. She can feel the tremble of his muscles under her palm. His hand is on her growing belly, and his lips skim against her bare skin, and she loves how he bonds with the baby.

Then she hears it, the voice of the upcoming father. "Let me tell you about your mother…"

And she closes her eyes as the moment goes beyond all words.

---

The night has settled and is still warm. Against the midnight sky the moon rests with the guiding, endless blanket of stars. The chore of breaths of air sings its message over from the open sea. It's soft hitting them over the hills and rocky cliffs. It's a mixture of salty air with delicate scents of wine yards and olive trees. It's a quiet night, and the island cocoons in its own serenity.

"Mac." She moans his name, and he breathes in deeply feeling her tightening around him. Her fingertips brush against the nape of his neck. He watches her closely, her mouth and half-opened eyes, her pregnant body, the way her silhouette glows, the moon casting her into the light. He has never been more in love in his life as he is at the moment and doesn't mind her controlling everything about him. He leans to caress her breasts with his mouth, and her skin is so soft against his lips. He moves, sinking into her, and she meets his thrusts with a faster cadence. She throws her head back, sliding along him up and down, and his hands grab her hips, his groan following her moan. Their bodies hum against each other. She lets out a cry, sinks down for the last time and comes, leading him into orgasm as well.

She stays on top of him, pressing her head against his shoulder as her arms are wrapped around his neck. He rests on his back on the lounge chair and presses his face against her hair. He breathes in her scent, the mixture of sun lotion and her perfume. His fingers draw patters on her skin, and he can hear her purring.

"That was amazing."

He nods his agreement into her curls. He swallows his smug comment about being a god. It's not the right time to banter, because there is some difference the way she leans into him. He loves how she trusts him, and it makes him fall in love with her even more. He can feel that she blinks, her eyelashes hitting softly against his skin, and she releases a soft sigh. She settles next to him after a moment. He reaches to pull the blanket over their bodies and kisses the crown of her head as her head rests on his arm. She throws her leg over his and slides her hand across his chest, snuggling closer.

"You wanna sleep here?" He asks lightly, staring at the blanket of stars up above the sky. "Outside?"

"Hmm…" It is her only reply.

They lie in the silence, but the distance sound of waves hitting against the cliffs tells the different kind of message. It's a peaceful sound, and there is the same kind of steady rhythm in her breathing, too.

He doesn't want her to catch any cold, so after dressing in his shorts he leans to wake her up.

"Come on, let's go inside." He suggests, but she shakes her head, frowning in her sleeps.

"You have to listen…" She murmurs.

"Listen to what?" He asks, brushing hair off her face.

She doesn't respond and for a moment he thinks she has fallen asleep again, but then she speaks. "You can't hear that? Listen…"

From somewhere, he can't locate where the sound comes from, he catches a woman's voice. It mixes in with the distance sound of waves hitting the cliffs and with the gentle hum of the silence.

_Nani-nani, Kalo mu moraki_

"Can you hear that?" She whispers, settling into a sitting position wrapping the blanket better around her.

_Nani-nani kimisu glika_

She is in awe, he can tell. He nods tentatively, because he can barely hear the woman's voice and if she hadn't told him about that he would have probably ignored that completely. They listen to the Greek lullaby, and it ends eventually.

"That was beautiful." He admits.

"Yes, it was." Tears fall along her cheeks. She doesn't meet his gaze as her eyes are cast down.

"You know what she sang about?" He asks quietly, looking at her sudden shaky state.

"Yes." She says eventually, standing up from the block. She walks towards the entrance of their villa. "Yes, I know…"

"Tell me." He coaxes and follows her.

She trembles as she faces the man. ""Nani nani, Kalo mu moraki…" She draws air and smiles through her tears. "It's a lullaby, Mac."

He nods and waits for her to continue.

She does after a while, but her voice cracks. "I never really remembered it until now."

"You never remembered what?" He wants to know why her voice is suddenly so broken, yet so warm.

She chokes the words out of her mouth. "That it was the lullaby that my…" She cries against his shoulder. "…Mother sang to me."

Well, not all truths are so hidden after all.

---

The heat of the last, late afternoon is still radiating but that doesn't seem to bother the ones who have bathed under the pearl of light. The sky is almost cloudless, now and then puffy blankets sheer the sun vanishing slowly toward the horizon. He walks alone along the waterline of the shore, holding a towel in his hand. He feels the soft breezes from the Aegean Sea carrying his truth. He admires his wife rising up from the sunset colored ocean, the water drops sparkling on her tanned skin and falling along her. She laughs and splashes water on him, causing his lips curl into a smile.

"Cm' here." He rumbles his voice husky.

And of course, she comes. He is mesmerized by her movements and the small changes he has learnt to see in her body. She is breathless, her chest heaving for so many reasons, as she stands in front of him. He wraps the towel around her shoulders, pulls her closer, and her eyes widen for the contact of his warm skin. A slight blush creeps along her face.

"Hey."

The waves hit softly against the shoreline, splashing the ocean water on their feet. The wind flirts around them, and he notices the slight dance of her damp, curly hair. He can do nothing but to run his fingers through her hair.

"Hey."

He wraps his hand around her neck and draws her closer, and her lips are soft against his. They smile at each other when they finally pull away not putting any distance between them though. He laces his fingers with hers and brings her hand against his lips.

"Are you ready?"

They share their mutual harmony what has been discovered on the island. He captures the glint of the sunset in her sparkling eyes. She tilts her head toward him before resting her head against his shoulder.

"Yes."

And he is too, all because of the woman in his life. The third rock in her golden band shines the most when they turn to witness the last remnants of the sun falling beyond the horizon, breaking a dawn somewhere else, and his hand rests on her waist. They aren't alone anymore, oh no they aren't.

**TBC**

**

* * *

I truly appreciate the feedback, so let me know what you thought about this chapter:)**** And thanks for reading it! I hope you liked the lullaby part. The title of the chapter is from the video Greek Lullaby. You can find it on the YouTube if you want to listen to it. **


	5. Noelle

**A/N: This story was about happiness, finding your own tranquility and love:) This is a quick post, so ignore the mistakes. I wanted to complete this story before the holidays, so here is the last chapter. Those, who have read, reviewed and lurked my stories; thank you. Pay attention to the title of the chapter, it gives away a lot:D  
**

**To Emma.  
**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

**A Haven of Tranquility**

Noelle

"Welcome back!" Danny's shout echoes on the walls of the wide corridor. He salutes the tanned boss who steps out of the elevator.

The honeymooners have had a week off before coming back to work, just enough time for to recover from the jet lag.

"Nice to see you too, Danny." Mac smirks. He looks around witnessing that everything looks the same. Not that he was worried about the lab while he was gone. Still, it's good to see that nothing has changed.

"Where is your better half?" The younger man asks.

"Don't worry." Mac assures. "She will be here soon."

Stella had wanted to catch some autumn like air before coming to work, so she had left their apartment earlier in the morning.

Danny tells what is going on with the cases when he suddenly remembers: "There's fresh coffee." And he nods toward the break room.

"Nah, I'm good." Mac declines. "Maybe later, but thanks though."

Danny is about to reply, but captures the female figure in the corner of his eye and turns to look at the tanned, curly haired woman stepping out of the elevator.

"What have you done to our boss?" Danny indicates his question to Stella who approaches them.

"What do you mean?" She stands beside her husband. "Hi." And she is given a kiss on her cheek.

"He doesn't want coffee." Danny narrows his eyes a bit.

"Oh." Stella barely hides her smile. "Nothing…"

"Nothing?" He suspects. "Right, Stella." He pinches his nose and smirks then: "Welcome back, Detective _Taylor._"

Their conversation gathers more witnesses as Lindsay and Flack appear around the corner.

---

"Hey, the honeymooners are back!" Flack greets them. "How was it in Greece?"

Stella replies: "It was a haven of tranquility."

Flack asks: "Did you learn any Greek, Mac?"

"I let my wife do all the talking." Mac grins. "She speaks it so fluently…"

"I bet you did… I bet you did." Danny mutters under his breath.

"You say something, Danny?" Stella asks her green eyes blazing with the certain suspicion.

He is about to reply, but Lindsay's sigh draws their attentions. "Oh wow… Look at that ring!" They all witness the three rocks glimmering in Stella's golden band.

"Yeah, uh... I... We... uh… A good idea…" She stammers beside Mac, not wanting to give away yet the meaning of the third rock. "Diamonds are girl's best friends, right?"

"It's beautiful." Lindsay adores it. Then, she studies their relaxed figures and how he has his hand around her waist. Her gaze darts between the married detectives.

_Honeymooners, what is going on? _

Then, Lindsay's eyes widen. That shirt isn't loose enough to hide Stella's belly for it's almost the same kind of shirt she wore the day she found out that she was… _oh wow_… pregnant. Women gazes meet and they share a smile. Lindsay rushes to hug Stella first and without any warnings hugs Mac, too. He accepts this warm affection. Lindsay is on the verge of tears. "You guys…"

Danny frowns, looking at his wife being so emotional. That doesn't go unnoticed by Flack either and he inquires amused: "Is your wife pregnant or something?"

'Yes' and 'no' echo on the walls.

---

"Or are you?" Danny asks unsure, cutting the fallen silence. Lindsay turns to face her husband, rolling her eyes. "No, I'm not."

As good as the detectives are in solving crimes it takes way too much time to process who said yes.

By the time they has the answer figured out, the upcoming parents have stepped backwards and walked toward Mac's office.

"You know Mac, I don't think they deserve any promotion." Stella laughs when he guides her further inside the room.

"But it seems like Lindsay and Danny have done pretty good job holding the department in one piece. And it took like…what…thirty seconds for her to figure out that you are pregnant…At least we have to give her some credit." Mac chuckles.

"Maybe she should not only be the second grade detective but the godmother as well." Stella ponders and is startled by Lindsay's reaction.

"Hey, I'm going to be the godmother, guys!" Lindsay shouts jumping up and down.

"Linds, calm down. We just made you a second grade detective. Doesn't that mean anything to you?" Mac is amused.

"Yes… Yes… " She is out of breath. "Thank you." And she rushes to hug them again. "Thank you so much!" By this far, Flack and Danny have reached them.

"So Stella, did you see this one coming from the coffee grounds?" Flack teases her, pulling her into a hug. He holds her longer than it's probably necessary, but not in the way it could cause any jealously. Mac knows this, the way she has been there for him, helping him to cope after the death of Jess. And he knows, too, how he was there for Stella, helping to cope with the aftermath of Frankie. Don is closer than a friend; he is a member of their family.

She mutters something, not giving any real answer to him, and he takes this as a hint that she is too emotional to speak anything.

"So when is the due date?" Danny asks after congratulations.

Mac turns to look at Stella who bites her lower lip and ponders if she should tell them or not. But looking at her husband she gets the conclusion that he deserves to know everything first, so she shrugs her shoulders and lets out a little lie even though she has the two ultra-sound pictures in the pocket of her jeans. "Uh… _We_ haven't seen the doctor yet."

It leads them into a silence, but Flack cuts it, wondering: "But you will be on your motherly leave soon, right?"

"It depends on my condition. If I'm able I'll work in the field as long—" Stella begins.

"Oh no, you aren't." Mac simply states.

"I can do this job even if I'm pregnant. That doesn't give you—"

"As your husband and the father of the baby it does, Stella."

"Mac Taylor, I can't believe…" Her eyes narrow dangerously.

Clearly, they haven't figured out all things, and when she uses his full name that isn't usually a good sign. It's the clue for the three detectives to exit the office. Lindsay pulls the door close, but it really doesn't hide their suddenly heated conversation.

"So much for the honeymoon." Danny mutters. "Why doesn't he let her decide what is the best decision?"

"You liked seeing Lindsay working in the field when she carried Lucy? " Flack reminds his friend.

"I wasn't so overly protective—" Danny protests.

"Please, don't even try to lie." Flack snorts. "Same thing is with Mac. Stella isn't his colleague anymore. He has always been so protective over Stella, and she is his wife and a _pregnant_ one now. Do you honestly think that he will let her go anywhere near crime scenes and perps?" He doesn't wait for their replies. "I'm sure that Mac does his everything to keep her inside the lab." The two crime scene investigators agree with Flack.

It's the silence in Mac's office what stops them, and they all watch at each other.

"Boom." Danny whistles.

---

"I can't bear the thought of losing you both…" Mac swallows hard and turns to look at his wife. She looks at him, tears pooling in her eyes.

She looks pale.

"Did you hear me, Stella? I can't lose—"

"Oh!"

"What's the matter?" He asks alerted.

"Mac…" She places her hand on her abdomen all of sudden.

"Oh God! Stella, I'll call the bus—" He is about call the paramedics.

"No, Mac." She breathes. "Don't…" Her expression softens little by little. "I think... Oh, wow… The baby just moved."

"Are you sure?" He rushes beside his wife.

"The baby moved." She whispers and her green eyes sparkle in affection and awe. "The baby moved!" She grabs his hand and places it on her belly. They wait and wait, and there it is, light, yet so strong, movement. He feels it against his palm and kisses her gently in relief.

"That is definitely a sign."

"A sign of what?"

"The baby knows I'm right, Stella."

She rolls her eyes and is about protest, but remembering his words, seeing his expression and what is visible in his blue eyes, she remains silent for a moment. Then, she clears her throat: "You know, maybe you are right…"

That's gets him off guard. She doesn't always give in so easily.

"Really?"

She tugs her hand in the pocket, pulls out the copy of the ultra-sound picture and places it in his hand. Then, she graces his cheek with her knuckles and leans to kiss him. "It's your daughter, Mac. Of course she sticks with her dad." Her chest swells with love, and knowing by how his eyes light up, glistening with the excitement, he shares her love.

It takes some time when he is able to compose words. He can only stare at the picture. "A girl, huh."

"Yeah, that's what I read from the coffee grounds after we got home from Greece. It was for the baby as you were jogging so...." She winks at him. "But I wanted to be sure, so I paid a visit to the hospital where Sheldon sometimes works voluntarily. " She reveals. "I asked him to do an ultra-sound check before I came here. I know I should have probably said something to you, but I was so excited and wanted to be sure." She breathes deeply. "The picture doesn't lie. The due date is…"

"Stella…" He says his voice full of affection.

"…if we believe in Sheldon's prediction, but we have the official doctor's appointment tomorrow." She kisses her husband. "I want you there with me."

"Of course, babe." He holds her close.

She pulls away to meet his gaze. "I know we should have probably discussed about this at home, but I want to talk about something else, too…"

And then she goes on about what went on in her mind while staring over the Aegean Sea and the serenity those thoughts gave her.

As he listens to his wife, the decision she has pondered, he can't help but wonder how an amazing woman she really is.

---

"So…" Flack clears his throat, suddenly avoiding looking at the prying detectives beside him. "I better hurry, paper work, you know..." His voice is awfully low.

"Yeah, must do some… detective stuff." Danny mutters and walks toward the lab.

"Oh, you guys..." Lindsay follows the running men. "You aren't crying, are you?"

---

By end of the day she places her white lab coat on the rack. She is alone in the lab as the others have gone home and Mac... Well, the unfinished paper work is going to keep him busy till the evening. She leans against the counter viewing so familiar room before looking at the watch around her wrist. It's time, she thinks. The clatter of her heels echoes on the walls as she walks toward the elevator. The lightning is off in Mac's office, and she wonders if he was called into a crime scene. She steps inside the elevator, and after the doors close she presses a floor button. She leans against the back wall of the lift and pulls the black and white picture from the pocket of her jeans as the journey begins. She stares at the small figure in the picture. It's a girl. And she sees her in the arms of his father, the pairs of blue eyes... Her hand caresses the sides of her swollen belly and her lips curl into the happiest smile: "Let me tell you about your father…"

---

When the elevator doors open, she steps outside the elevator and is surprised to see him there in the wide hallway.

"Hey."

Mac rises up from the sofa at the moment he hears her voice.

"What are you doing here?" She asks as he reaches for her.

"Did you actually think I would let you do this alone?"

She lets out a shaky breath, her eyes watering. "Thank you."

"Are you ready? He asks before knocking on the door.

"Yes." She whispers.

Then, he knocks on the door, and they wait. The chief of detectives opens the door.

"Well, detectives…" He looks at them. "What can I do for you?"

They stare at each other for a moment before Stella turns to face the man in front of them. She feels her husband's hand on her lower back, so naturally, so inevitably.

She will miss it though, being a detective, but things change – for better with every second she has her husband beside her and for the best when she feels the movements of the baby.

She smiles. No, she doesn't regret the decision she made.

"We have something to tell you…"

"Well, come in then…" The chief of detective guides them further inside his office.

When one door closes another door opens.

And she speaks their truth; Noelle is on her way.

**The end **

**

* * *

Thank you so much for reading. Feedback is always welcome! And ****Merry Christmas!  
**


	6. Joy To The World

**A/N: This fluffy little piece has been ready for a while. Thanks to Lily for reading this through. Happy Holidays to Smacked fans!:) **

**Disclaimer: I own nothing. **

**A Haven of Tranquility**

Joy To The World

She walks down the stairs. Knowing her house, having lived in it most of her life, she doesn't need any light on her journey. The night is at its coldest, so it's probably half three in the morning. Soon, the grownups will be awake. The smell of coffee lingers in the house, and the fresh baked breads, brownies, cakes will wake their appetite. By the end of the day they all have their stomach full of Christmas food.

She pulls her robe tighter around her as she feels the bite of coldness reaching her old body. She reaches the hallway where the wide corridor leads her into the living room. She sees the light of the Christmas tree, the amount of presents waiting under the tree on the floor. So much happiness and joy slumber under the roof, and for a moment she feels blessed to have so many loved ones here. If only _he_ could see this, she blinks her tears. She tilts her head a bit and brushes few straps of her silver hair, escaped from the knot, behind the back of her ear and admires the sight before she makes her way toward the kitchen.

A warm smile spreads over her face. The wrinkles around her eyes dignify the fact of her being a grandmother. She sees her, the mother of her latest grandchild, sitting by the kitchen table watching out from the window.

Waiting.

She has a cup of tea in front of her, untouched, a light steam dancing with the shadows of the candle lights. The younger woman is worried, she can tell for her hand is unsteady when she reaches for her phone. She doesn't call anywhere, but seems to make sure the phone is on. The three diamonds in the curly haired woman's wedding ring glimmer from the faint light of the candles adorning the walls as well. She can't help but wonder if there will be a fourth one, too. She sure wishes so. It causes her smile to spread even wider and the love she feels for her son's family keeps growing day by day.

xxx

It was only a one year ago when she met her for the first time though she had heard him talking about her over the years of their companionship. She was always that stubborn, passionate friend and co-worker, who apparently was his perfect match in the field of protecting their city. She was his right hand as Claire said it once, God bless her soul. Oh Claire, she recalls her late daughter in law. After the unexpected attack, after losing her, she lost a part of her son, too. It devastated her to see her son in pain and sorrow. He lived only for his job, driven by the ghost who he loved very much. She didn't know what or who helped him but bit by bit she witnessed him becoming alive again after the suffocating sorrow which he had almost drowned in. _She_ began to be more in his talk. He didn't often say her name, but he didn't have to. Oh, those mother instincts, the older woman smirks. Knowing her son, she let him have his privacy. She is grateful of him having his strength back in his voice and seeing the light sparkling from the blue eyes more and more. She just knew there was someone in her son's life giving him the strength and joy of life he seemed to lose after Claire. As she watches her daughter in law now, she loves the fact, knowing how much she gave him her own strength. Love is not the right word to describe their commitment, there seems to be so much more between two of them.

Maybe it is written in the stars.

She is grateful of her giving him the support. She is grateful, too, her giving him the gravity and love, a family they both deserve. It isn't any surprise that she is her daughter in law. She should have guessed by the way her son had looked at her that there was more than just deep caring and loyal friendship between them, the last Christmas they were here. And reading the wedding invitation later on… Oh, she was a family member.

The woman's curls fall along her slender shoulders as she moves a bit to see out from the window. She has a deep, worried frown in her face. She sees the reflection of her face. It's dark out there, snow whitening the windy city. It falls slowly on the ground, they both witness that. It's freezing, too, but the coldness doesn't reach inside the house.

The older woman walks closer, gently placing her hand on the younger woman's shoulder. She looks over her shoulder a tentative smile playing her face.

"I'm sorry. I hope I didn't wake you. I just couldn't—"

"Sleep?" She laughs, sharing the same feeling with the younger woman. She nods and turns to look out of the window again.

"He should be here by now." She hears her mumbling and she catches the nervous tone in her gentle voice. She sits opposite her. The baby monitor is on the table, but as it is the silent night, the newest member of the family is sleeping in the crib. She doesn't need to think twice to ponder when she will be awake, when the cry of the baby cuts the silence. Both grin, and the mother rises up from her seat.

"She is a hungry little beast."

It causes a deep laugh from her throat as sees her making her way to the baby. She chuckles and turns her head toward the window.

xxx

She walks from the kitchen through the hall and begins to climb the stairs. Peering in, she sees her child, eyes closed, crying and flailing her small limbs. She cradles the baby in her lap as soon as she reaches the crib. She soothes the baby's upset by kissing her forehead.

"I know, I know. I miss your daddy, too."

xxx

He sees the faint light in the kitchen and he glances at the clock. It's not even four in the morning. The cab pulls aside on the pavement and he pays for the ride. The cabbie helps his luggage, and he makes his way across the snowy yard. He fumbles with the key which gives him access to the house he grew up in, but the door is opened by a woman who looks slightly irritated but has a warm smile on her face.

"Mac Taylor…" She begins and there is that certain tone in her voice he heard always when there was a scold to hear. He frowns.

"I know, the flight was late and…"

"At least you could have called…" She interrupts him.

"You're not allowed to use a phone…"

"There is always the satellite phone, _detective_ Taylor."

"It's for the emergencies only." He tries to explain.

"It's Christmas time." She gives him a look and continues. "If that isn't an emergency I don't what is. She is worried sick about you…" She stops short and rolls her eyes."Well don't you just stand there, come in for heaven's sake."

He bows his head a bit, sighing, before he walks in carrying his luggage. He places his jacket on the rack and leaves his belongings in the hallway. He runs his fingers through his hair, wiping away the snowflakes wetting his head. He shivers slightly as the change of temperature, but he welcomes the warmth of the house. She guides him into the kitchen and he sees a cup of tea on the table.

"Where is she?"

She doesn't have time to answer when _her _voice fills the air through the baby monitor.

"_Mommy is here. Don't cry, baby."_

Before he disappears around the corner, walks up the stairs, he places a soft kiss on his mother's forehead, whispering: "Merry Christmas."

"Merry Christmas." Her eyes twinkle with joy and affection.

xxx

Her tiny feet are at one end of Stella's lap, and her head in the bend of her arm. Pulling up her loose t-shirt, she brings the baby's mouth to her breast and lets her latch on. She was born a month too early, but otherwise everything went well. The girl starts to feed and Stella brings her hand to the baby's face. She runs her fingers down the baby's chubby cheek and smiles. The baby opens her eyes and looks up at her mother.

"Hi, Noelle." Stella coos with a large smile. She runs her fingers on the baby's soft hair. She blinks her dark blue eyes, bringing her tiny hand to the side of her face. Her eyes start to shut as she drinks more of her mother's milk. Her heavy breathing can be heard, as well as the sucking sound her mouth makes.

"You must be hungry, huh?" She murmurs, humming softly. She sits still until she stops feeding. She moves slightly on the bed and before her brain progress what she catches in the corner of her eye, her head snaps towards the direction of the doorframe.

She doesn't say anything, never had felt to fill the air with words, because she catches his gaze, and her lips curl into a wide smile. His gaze doesn't lower, because he had witnessed her breastfeeding his daughter many times before and it still amazes him. She sits up and positions the baby on her shoulder, rocking her gently, and the hem of her t-shirt falls. He walks across the room and reaches the two most important persons in his life. He runs his fingers along the soft hair of his daughter.

"Hi." He leans to kiss his wife and rests his forehead against hers. "I'm sorry. Sinclair…"

And that explains everything.

"Please, I don't want to think about him." She shakes her head and pulls away to see his eyes. She asks in curiosity. "What did you say to your mother?"

"That my flight was late." He states.

"You saved Sinclair's butt?" She arches her brows.

"I think I did." He chuckles.

"I'm just glad you are here."

"I am too. Love you." They kiss longer this time, but when the baby begins to flail her limbs he pulls away laughing.

"Love you too baby girl."

She laughs, too, giving Noelle into his arms. He rocks her gently and watches his wife adjusting the bedclothes. They are able to catch a few hours' sleep. He can't wait to have her close. She looks so different in so many good ways. Pregnancy has left the woman curvier and fuller and he can't help but think how much healthier and sexier she looks. Though there are hints of tiredness on her feature, being a mother suits her better than anything else. The baby's tiny fingers curl around the collar of his shirt not wanting to let go. And he doesn't want to let go of them either. She walks closer placing a hand on the baby's back soothing her and her eyes close. He stands still Noelle sleeping in his arms, his wife in front of him. They gazes meet. He wraps his free hand around her waist placing his palm against her warm skin under her loosened t-shirt, and she buries her face in the crook of his neck and sighs.

"Merry Christmas."

He fights really hard against tears.

"Merry Christmas."

xxx

She turns off the baby monitor before she makes her way to her bedroom. She blows out the candles and darkness settles the house. She listens to the silence of the night as she walks along the hallway. Step by step she is closer to her own room which she shared so many loving years with her husband. God bless his soul. She closes the door and slips into the bed beneath the warm blanket. She looks at the wedding photo on her night table. Tears forms in her eyes as she still feels the weight of loss in her heart. Years have slipped away far too fast, but so much has been gained during the years of gold – a future. She still wears the golden band she was given over forty years ago. She will meet him soon, first in her dreams, but inevitably in a place he waits for her. The last years have whispered to her that soon it's her time to go.

By the hours of the new dawn, the house is full of life, laugh, love and joy. She closes her eyes and drifts into dreams wrapped around the memory of the first noel when her children were small and she was wrapped into her husband's arms.

**The End**

* * *

**Thank you for reading! Feedback is always welcome!:)**


End file.
